VIOLET (Purple)
Image:Violetwound1.jpg|AURA-GIRL in the wound; ENERGY (father) Image:Clanaribel.jpg|MYSTAL & VIOLET together. Image:Belscouples.jpg|MYSTAL w/Alejandro, VIOLET w/WITNESS & MORPH-GIRL w/Jacob (Picture taken by JADE) Powers/Abilities Shape-Size Manipulation Note: Innate Ability - Previous Ability: Size Manipulation w/'Previous Level: Extreme', Upgraded with Ecology - (More Info Coming Soon) Time Occurance Note: Amplified By: KLAATU & TY * Resurrection (oneself can survive/revive from any accident/feat except aging although oneself experiences short-term longevity). * Chronology (oneself can notice/alter/change/redo/create events at any point of the timeline). :- Note: VIOLET has only demonstrated the "notice" & the "alter" fragments of the aspect/ability. * Space-Time Manipulation (oneself can control and/or move through "time" and/or "space"). * Holography (oneself can perceive/view other dimensions, degrees and/or measurements in areas/memories/dreams). :- Note: VIOLET has not yet demonstrated this aspect of the ability. * Eidetic Memory (oneself can remember information that's said/heard/seen/felt and negate others' memories). * Amplification (jump-start/alter/amplify oneself's/others' abilities/powers). * Immunity (immune/resistant to time alteration, polygraphic procedure, power theft and mental/verbal compelling requests) Invulnerability Note: Size Manipulation Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Superhuman Strength (Advanced) Note: Size Manipulation Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Superhuman Speed (Advanced) Note: Size Manipulation Ability Oneself moves/reacts/navigates/thinks at speeds in between sound and light * Energy Absorption (consume/absorb energy through eating and/or being within proximity of another speedster). * Super Stamina (allowing oneself to do all kinds of activities for 18 hours before experiencing tiredness). * Perspective Vision (allowing oneself to view everything in "slow motion" giving oneself time to predict near-future movements). * Eidetic Memory (memorize/retain/photograph all kinds of information/data while doing perspective vision/speed-read). * Power Extension (allowing oneself to extend/spread their acceleration to others through touch). * Gravity Manipulation (allowing oneself to move/navigate on vertical interfaces and on water only during acceleration / oneself can also leap vast distances). * Super Strength (exert strength 1000 times greater than a human during acceleration). * Aerokinesis (mentally and physically control air/wind). * Time Manipulation/Chronokinesis (slowing down, reversing, forwarding and/or stopping time). * Immunity (resistant to air/wind, time, fire/heat, water and electricity during acceleration). Chronology Note: Previous Ability: Space-Time Manipulation w/Previous Level: Extreme (Innate Ability) - (More Info Coming Soon) Pyrokinesis (Extreme) Note: Innate Ability * Fire Absorption (absorb various types of fire/heat substances to gain access to greater energies). * Fire Projection (exert fire from body in several of angles and force). * Fire Formation (appear/transform into a flame and/or steam substance). * Super Strength (exert strength 2000 times greater than a human). * Flight (propel in mid-air at 10,000 miles per minute). * Super Speed running (moving/running at 10,000 miles per hour). * Clair-Perception (sense fire/people/objects through seeing, touching, feeling, tasting, hearing, thinking). * Electrokinesis (mentally & physically control electricity). * Telekinesis (mentally moving people/objects with the mind). * Aerokinesis (mentally & physically control air/wind). * Immunity (resistant to fire, time, pollution, smoke and other heat type entities). Blaze Magic Note: Innate Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Ecology Note: Innate Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Aetherkinesis Note: Innate Ability - (More Info Coming Soon) Category:Angels Category:Espinal Family Category:Wilmer Family Category:Color Girls Category:Omnipotents Category:Hybrids